<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Clone by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274), HaniTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043369">Just a Clone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy'>Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaniTrash/pseuds/HaniTrash'>HaniTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Captain Hydra, Crying, Fanart, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, NSFW Art, Restraints, St. Andrew's Cross, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, There is no happiness here, We are but humble HYDRA trash, Whipping, everything hurts and nothing is beautiful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaniTrash/pseuds/HaniTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers crashed a plane into the Arctic in early 1945. A few months later, Captain Hydra appeared. SHIELD was forced to use experimental procedures to save the life of James Buchanan Barnes in an attempt to have some sort of defense against the enemy bearing a striking resemblance to Captain America. Steve has other plans for his friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dacryphilia Dog Days -</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Story by HaniTrash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is 800 words of pain. I have no apologies. blame Kay for sending me a rough draft of an image and asking for help with it because it gave me this horrible idea. (just kidding. don't yell at her. she's awesome!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Just a Clone </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Steve,” Bucky begged for the millionth time. “Please.” The words were muffled around the bar gag in his mouth, coming out more like <em> “Stheeb, lees.”  </em></p>
<p>“Oh for fuck’s sake, <em> Captain</em>. Begging still? Because that got you so much already? Or are you begging for something else, now? You want me to take care of this little problem for you?” Rough leather and calloused skin wrapped around his dick, biting into the raw places where the whip had caught him. A pained sound tore itself from his throat and his body jerked, though he had nowhere to go against the restraints holding him. </p>
<p>Steve laughed, a sound as hard as the hand pulling on his cock. “Maybe I should spin you around, let you rut against the wood. How about that? Would that be merciful?” </p>
<p>His actions had brought him in close, close enough for Bucky to see the red hues bleeding into the sky blue that haunted his dreams. He closed his own eyes and took a deep breath, swallowing a sob, and brought his head forward with all his might, a silent apology whispering through his mind. No matter what, this was still <em> Steve, </em> and he didn’t want to hurt him. He had to believe that he could be saved.</p>
<p><em> “Motherfucker!” </em> Steve cursed, and the retaliatory swing caught Bucky square on the jaw. His teeth were forced against the metal in his mouth and Bucky screamed as he felt at least a few break. Steve's hand dug into his jaw and yanked his head forward. Bucky whimpered as more tears sprang unbidden to his eyes in response to the pain. </p>
<p>"Look at me," Steve growled, and Bucky forced his eyes open. He'd managed to split Steve's lip when he'd headbutted him. Steve tongued the cut, a triumphant grin on his face. The image before Bucky superimposed itself over a much smaller face, no less full of cold rage and vindictive fury, and he wept for the man he’d lost. </p>
<p>"Stop fighting me," Steve crooned, voice soft, almost loving, as he caressed a cheek. Bucky sobbed openly at the mockery of what they’d once had. "Let go. Embrace it. Your mistake is in thinking that I didn't want this. I could show you so much. You don't know your potential. HYDRA didn't make me what I am. I made myself."</p>
<p>Bucky shook his head furiously, tears stinging his eyes and blurring his vision. He refused to believe what Steve was saying.</p>
<p>“You could be so much more than what you are. More than what SHIELD made you. Look at you. You’re nothing compared to me.” Steve kicked aside a piece of the broken Captain America shield. “You’re just a clone. Everything about you is second-hand. Didn’t we have enough of that, growing up?”</p>
<p>Bucky clenched his fists, tested the strength of the restraints again, still getting nowhere. Steve’s eyes clocked the motions and he grinned. </p>
<p>“We always said, ‘til the end of the line.’ Right? This doesn’t need to be the end, Buck.” Steve raised his hand to grasp the chains around Bucky’s flesh wrist. With an easy tug, he snapped the metal holding his arm, a smirk on those full lips, and Bucky knew he was showing off. “Come with me. Let me show you wonders you could never imagine. Schmidt was right. We can have the power of the gods. Together. I want to share that with you. Let me share the power of the Tesseract with you. Join me, Bucky.” </p>
<p>He let his head fall forward onto Steve’s shoulder, and Steve allowed it. Bucky wrapped his now free arm around Steve’s waist, sinking into the familiar heat, letting himself believe for a moment that it was comfort Steve offered and not more pain. </p>
<p>“We would be unstoppable, you and I.” Steve’s hands came around the back of his head, releasing the clasp for the gag. He lifted Bucky’s head, his touch gentle now as Steve cradled his face. Bucky’s tears burned the hotter for it, his heart breaking into a thousand more pieces as he met Steve’s eyes and saw the love and hope he felt himself being reflected back at him. </p>
<p>“Do you love me? Still?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Bucky choked out, helpless under the weight of that gaze, never able to lie to Steve.</p>
<p>“Would you still do anything for me?”</p>
<p>Bucky pressed his forehead against Steve’s and closed his eyes. With a deep breath, and a prayer of forgiveness to a God he no longer believed in, he wrapped his fingers around the handle of the knife tucked along Steve’s waist. </p>
<p>“Yes,” he whispered, slamming his mouth against Steve’s.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Story by HaniTrash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Close ups of the little details... some not so little... 😉</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This started out as something else entirely and just wasn't working. Hani really helped me out and let me work out my ideas and let me send her 400 rough drafts until it felt like it was really done. Thank you so much for your support friend ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Overall</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Bucky's metal arm.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Bucky</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Steve</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Broken prop shield.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Original shield repainted.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Bucky's very confused dick.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>